


Skating Around

by gaymusicians (benjaminschiffplatt)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, So dumb, Swearing, actual trash, embarrassing boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminschiffplatt/pseuds/gaymusicians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is embarrassing himself, Steve is conflicted, and Tony is so goddamn confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skating Around

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.  
> So so sorry.

Steve's pants are really tight and Bucky is not prepared.  
Of course, he's seen his best friend naked for God's sake, but those pants cling so nicely around Steve's backside, it's hard not to think about what's under them.

When Steve asks Bucky for his opinion on the jeans Natasha bought him, he Is absolutely unprepared for his friend's reaction.  
"Those are fucking hot."  
Steve blushes a deep red and Bucky looks like he regrets opening his mouth before opening it up again.  
"I mean, like they're black denim so they must get really warm in the sun, that's all."  
"... right."  
***  
When Steve walks into the movie room with Brokeback Mountain, neither of the boys knew what the movie actually entailed.  
An hour later, with the movie abruptly turned off by a flustered Bucky, they found themselves shellshocked at opposite ends of the couch.  
"That was.... interesting."  
"Traumatizing, you mean."  
"Hey, you picked it!"  
They return to their usual banter with a moment of tension between the two, and conveniently placed pillows on both of their laps.  
***  
It's been seventy-some years since this crush on Bucky began, and it's time he got some closure.  
This comes as a total, though not unwelcome, surprise to a certain genius engineer when Steve decides to get over Bucky by kissing none other than Tony Stark.  
Their five minutes of making out with Tony pinned to his workbench leaves him breathless and confused when Steve suddenly removes his lips from Iron Man's and shakes his head.  
"Never mind. This didn't happen."  
"But what about my boner....?" Steve rolls his eyes and walks out.  
***  
It's been seventy-some years since he's had this stupid feeling in his chest, and it's time he does something about it. So when he's on his way to Steve's room and hears Tony talking to Bruce about making out with Steve, his heart crashes. He's too late and it's all his fault for not noticing before what Steve and Tony had.  
So his solution is to be grumpy and distant for the next few days, giving Steve the cold shoulder as he sends withering glared at Tony, who is beyond confused at this point.  
***  
Steve is so frustrated. He's tried telling Bucky for days about his dumb feelings for him, but he isn't given the time of day, and it's pissing him off.  
So he snaps and if Tony walks down the hall only to find Steve pinning a relieved looking Bucky against the wall with his lips to the dark-haired man's neck, well, that's nobody's business.


End file.
